


Волна

by lara_alexandr



Series: Цунами [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 01:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14533302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lara_alexandr/pseuds/lara_alexandr
Summary: Улыбка стекает с лица Панси. Она смотрит в самые зелёные в мире глаза. Ей кажется, что выключили звук или она внезапно оглохла. Панси смотрит в лицо человека, который умер давным-давно. Звук возвращается постепенно. Как та приливная волна, грозящая поглотить всё живое. Залить ледяной синью.





	Волна

**Author's Note:**

> Открытый финал. Задумывалось, как начало миди.

\- Боитесь?

Панси приоткрывает правый глаз. Яркая блондинка в соседнем кресле участливо улыбается. У неё невероятные прозрачные зелёные глаза и скулы, за которые и душу дьяволу продать не грех. 

\- Немного, - в горле першит, и Панси откашливается.

Конечно, Панси предпочла бы трансконтинентальный порт-ключ, но в какой-то момент ей приспичило ощутить всю прелесть маггловских полётов – с посадкой на борт, с флиртом в эсэмэсках, с шампанским – зря что ли, это бизнес-класс, и чтобы при встрече лея на шею. 

Драко помер бы от смеха, если б узнал – первостатейная стерва Панси Паркинсон мечтает о грёбаной романтике. 

И Панси ненавидит леи.

\- Предлагаю бояться вместе, - блондинка снова улыбается и протягивает руку для приветствия. – Лори. Лори Уэстон.  
\- Панси Паркинсон, - хватка у Лори оказывается совсем неженской. Тонкие пальцы с идеальным маникюром держат цепко. А Панси думает, что уже где-то видела эти невозможные зелёные глаза, но тут же отгоняет эту мысль, как откровенно бредовую. 

\- На «ты»? – уточняет Лори и продолжает после кивка: - Извини, я, когда волнуюсь, начинаю много болтать. Мой брат Джеймс говорит, что болтливее меня только Дэдпул.  
\- Но ты же не несёшь похабную матершину? – в свою очередь уточняет Панси.  
\- Боже, нет, - в притворном ужасе округляет глаза Лори, а Панси снова посещает устойчивое дежа-вю. Эта проклятая зелень. 

Панси встряхивает головой и отпивает глоток дрянного – Малфой бы точно весь исплевался – шампанского:  
\- Вот видишь. Ещё не всё потеряно. 

Они звонко хохочут. Липкий страх понемногу отпускает. 

\- В отпуск или по делам?  
\- На свидание, - Панси хвастается, и ей ничуть не стыдно.  
\- Горячий, должно быть, парень, - понятливо ухмыляется Лори, - если ты летишь к нему через пол-планеты.  
\- Ты не представляешь. А какой у него член, - подмигивает Панси. 

Малфой в её голове бьётся в истерике – Панси Паркинсон откровенничает с магглой о сексе. Определённо, этот момент стоит того, чтобы быть запечатлённым в анналах истории.

\- А ты?  
\- На свадьбу, - Лори улыбается, и от нежности, что царит в её глазах, у Панси сжимается в груди. Не то чтобы она сама никогда не хотела. 

\- О, поздравляю. 

Лори вдруг гаденько хихикает:  
\- О, нет. Не я буду красоваться в венке из флёр-д-оранжа. Если уж начистоту – невесты там не будет.

Панси делает понятливое лицо. 

Оставшееся время полёта они болтают обо всём и ни о чём. Задрёмывают, едят, смотрят кино, снова болтают. 

Через стекло иллюминатора Панси смотрит на ворочающуюся внизу тушу океана. В какой-то миг ей кажется, что сейчас эта непроглядная чернильная синь проглотит их без остатка. И не будет больше ничего. А Малфой, придя на её пустую могилу, скажет:  
\- Она умудрилась умереть в окружении магглов. 

Панси до побелевших костяшек вцепляется в подлокотники и шепчет:  
\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста.

Тёплая ладонь Лори накрывает её руку, и они совершенно машинально переплетают пальцы.

Аэропорт встречает их неисчислимой толпой, и конечно, они теряются. Какое-то время Панси вертит головой, пытаясь отыскать светлую макушку, но очень скоро всё становится неважным.

Панси бросается вперёд, обнимает, обвивает собой. Она торопится, боясь не успеть. Целует жадно, клеймя.

Чин, чин, Чин. Чин!

У него сильные ласковые руки, скулы, о которые можно порезаться и самые красивые в мире глаза.

Панси любит. Панси влюблена. Они были вместе всего два дня. Разве такое возможно. Если бы ещё за пару часов до их знакомства кто-то сказал бы ей, что да – Панси жестоко посмеялась бы. 

\- Привет, - еле слышно выдыхает Панси, уверенная, что он услышит её всегда. – Я скучала. Я так скучала. 

Панси в отчаянии. Панси не хочет тратить ни минуты. Панси едва ли замечает пейзаж за окном его машины. Она лищь краем сознания отмечает, что они в том самом бунгало на краю света, где уже были счастливы когда-то. По ощущениям – вечность назад. 

Сквозь широко распахнутое французское окно спальни слышится сытое урчание океана, а прохладные простыни так и манят. 

Панси толкает Чина в центр разобранной постели, устраивается сверху и начинает сражение с застёжкой его брюк. Чин лежит, широко раскинув руки. Он не помогает, но смотрит так страшно и голодно, что у Панси сжимается живот от предвкушения. И она уже совершенно мокрая, и ей абсолютно точно некогда раздеваться. Панси просто сдвигает трусики в сторону и опускается на твердокаменный член. 

Кажется, кто-то выключил окружающий мир. Кажется, она кричала. Кажется, она расцарапала Чину спину и плечи, выламываясь под тяжестью его тела. 

Одежда… Одежда где-то там, а сами они совершенно – наконец-то – обнажённые лежат в растерзанной постели. 

\- Я соскучилась, - бормочет Панси.  
\- Я заметил, - Чин покрывает мелкими поцелуями её плечо. – Мы не виделись всего месяц.  
\- Тридцать дней, - возражает Панси, и гладит его по груди, царапает короткими ногтями. Пальцы скользят всё ниже, пока не смыкаются на члене. – Хочу. Ещё. 

Чин переворачивает её на живот, убирает мешающиеся волосы, целует выступающую косточку на шее.

Панси тихо всхлипывает, когда его пальцы погружаются во влагалище. Она почти слышит, как в ней хлюпает его сперма. Это так грязно и восхитительно.

Чин прослеживает губами её позвоночник. Целует гибкую белую спину, а потом… О, пресвятые угодники! Чин лижет и целует её анус. Панси подаётся на его язык, и раскалённый кончик ввинчивается внутрь, и Панси готова кончить только от этого.

Её жарко. Ей мало собственное тело. Чин терзает её клитор и продолжает трахать языком. И Панси до треска сжимает простынь. А потом на смену языку приходят пальцы. А потом Панси через плечо смотрит, как Чин смазывает пенис её выделениями перемешанными с его же спермой. У неё мутнеет в глазах от этого. Она чувствует, как горячая головка раздвигает мышцы ануса. Втискивается миллиметр за миллиметром. Она чувствует каждую неровность. 

\- Детка, - шепчет Чин. – Детка.  
\- Да, - всхлипывает Панси. – Да. Да, да. Сделай это. Сделай. Не могу больше. 

Она чувствует тёплую тяжесть его ладоней на своих ягодицах. Чувствует, как он раздвигает их, давая самому себе больше места. Панси чувствует его член. Толстый и горячий. Всё, как Панси любит. А потом Чин двигает бёдрами, въезжая до самого конца. Панси прогибается в спине, падая лбом на скрещенные руки, и Чин шепчет ласковости ей на ухо. Перебирает длинные пряди волос. 

\- Детка, - повторяет Чин.

Он садится на пятки и тянет её за собой. Панси прижимается спиной к его широкой горячей груди, откидывает голову на плечо. 

\- Давай, малыш. Давай сама.

И пусть движения получаются мелкими, но он так глубоко в ней. Так горячо распирает. И Панси течёт, и ей всё равно мало. Она берёт его за руку и показывает, чего ей хочется. Пальцы Чина раздвигают нежные складки, оглаживают набухший, бешено пульсирующий клитор. Ныряют ниже – в тесное и жадное. Чин целует её в плечо. Целует в шею, там, где бьётся под тонкой кожей пульс. Прищипывает губами мочку уха. Лижет горячо и мокро, посылая по всему телу стаи мурашек. Стискивает полную грудь ладонью, зажимая сосок между пальцев.

\- Детка, - поддаёт бёдрами. 

И Панси кричит, сгорая.

Она лежит опустошённая. Выпитая до донышка. 

Чин очерчивает кончиками пальцев контуры её лица. Касается лёгкими, едва уловимыми поцелуями. 

\- Я люблю тебя, - шепчет Чин.

И Панси притягивает его для финального поцелуя. Она не закрывает глаза. 

Лёгкий бриз колышет тонкие полупрозрачные занавески. Ласкает остывающую в посторгазменной неге кожу. Шелест волн усыпляет, и Панси почти видит сон, когда Чин говорит как ни в чём не бывало:  
\- Мы приглашены на свадьбу.  
\- Здорово, - сонно бормочет Панси, утыкаясь носом куда-то ему в подмышку. – Когда?

Чин приподнимается на локте, чтобы взглянуть на будильник:  
\- Через два часа.  
\- Что?! – Панси резко садится. От дрёмы нет и следа. – И ты молчал? Платье! Туфли! Прическа!

Она буквально слетает с постели и чуть не падает, запутавшись ногой в перекрученной простыне. 

Чин смеётся, садится поудобнее и ставит себе на живот блюдо с виноградом.

\- Расслабься. Это пляжная свадьба. Все будут босиком и уж точно не в бриллиантах. 

Следующие пару часов Чин проводит, похохатывая и закидывая в рот виноградины по одной, смотрит, как Панси мечется из спальни в ванную и обратно, приводя себя в порядок.

\- Это или это? – Панси показывает ему два комплекта белья – красное и чёрное. Чин переводит взгляд с одного на другое. Красное совершенно прозрачное – и бюстгальтер и то, что всё остальное человечество называет трусиками. Зато чёрное целиком из бесподобного по своей красоте кружева. 

\- Это, - выносит вердикт Чин, указывая на красное. 

Панси ухмыляется и заталкивает Чина в душ. Она пользуется моментом и, пока Чина нет, приводит платье в порядок. Панси едва успевает спрятать палочку, когда Чин выходит уже полностью одетый. На нём классический смокинг, только без «бабочки», и пара верхних пуговиц белоснежной рубашки расстёгнуты, и Чину это невероятно идёт. 

Чин восторженно выдыхает, глядя на Панси, и она розовеет от удовольствия. Панси знает, что красива в этом платье цвета красного вина. Но лишний комплимент никогда не помешает. Панси красит губы глянцем того же оттенка. 

Уже на самом пороге она хватает Чина за локоть:  
\- Я кое-что забыла.  
\- А? – Чин оборачивается.

С совершенно ангельской улыбкой Панси приподнимает подол платья. Невесомые трусики падают на пол, и Панси откидывает их ногой.

\- Думай об этом.  
\- Ты… - Чин крутит головой.

Панси целует его в уголок рта и идёт к машине, плавно покачивая бёдрами. 

Всю дорогу Панси ловит на себе его горячие взгляды. 

***

Они едва-едва успевают к окончанию церемонии.

Гости, все и правда босиком, окружают двоих мужчин. Один высокий, с коротким ёжиком тёмных волос. Второй ниже. Он светловолосый и с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Они улыбаются друг другу. Они так смотрят друг на друга. И у Панси, которая видит их впервые в жизни, вдруг начинает печь глаза, а внутри всё сжимается. И Панси задерживает дыхание, когда высокий обнимает ладонями лицо своего теперь уже мужа. Гладит большими пальцами скулы и щёки. Целует глубоко и жадно. И так долго, что нетерпеливые гости начинают аплодировать и свистеть, не дождавшись окончания поцелуя. 

Девочка лет десяти бросается обоим мужчинам в объятия. Виснет на обоих сразу. Счастливо верещит и дрыгает ногами. И мужчины снова целуются. Уже просто потому что хочется, а не потому что церемония. 

А Панси вдруг видит в толпе поздравляющих знакомое лицо.

\- Лори!

Лори оборачивается и тут же расцветает улыбкой:  
\- Панси! Вот уж точно не ожидала. А это, - она переводит взгляд на Чина, - парень со сногсшибательным членом, я так полагаю.

Чин таращится на них. А Лори и Панси звонко хохочут.

\- Я потом объясню, - Панси переплетает пальцы с пальцами Чина, прижимается к его боку.  
\- А это, - Лори буквально выдёргивает из толпы высокого, невероятно красивого брюнета, - мой брат Джеймс.

Улыбка стекает с лица Панси. Она смотрит в самые зелёные в мире глаза. Ей кажется, что выключили звук или она внезапно оглохла. Панси смотрит в лицо человека, который умер давным-давно. Звук возвращается постепенно. Как та приливная волна, грозящая поглотить всё живое. Залить ледяной синью.

\- Поттер, - выдыхает Панси.


End file.
